Headphones
by EverMoreMySweet
Summary: A collection of songfics. Main pairings Rob/Rae, some BB/Terra and maybe a few one shots about Starfire
1. Chapter 1

Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

I just watched her. Honestly I could just stare at her for the rest of my life and be happy. The way her stormy violet eyes light up when she's happy, shock or surprised. The way her dark purple hair falls perfectly on her shoulders. The way her smile is breath taking. The way her laugh is nice and soft. The way her lips are full with a light pink tint. She's amazing in every way, from her beauty to her intelligence.

It's unbelievable someone as beautiful as her doesn't see it that way. I have no idea what makes her think she isn't good enough, heck she's more than great. Even when I say it over and over again that she beautiful she doesn't believe me. It's so sad. However I'll kept telling her she beautiful, because I only speak the truth.

She might not be out going. She might not be social. She might not be bubbly. She might not want attention. Where as, She is an extravagant person to go to for advice. She is an amazing to have a conventions with. She has a very deep personality. She would be the girl to sit at the back and be shy when asked to come to the front.

She's Raven. Strong and intelligent. Healthy and happy. Love's and is loved. Gives more than she takes. Is caring and is cared for.

She amazing.

Most importantly,

She's mine.

Like,Love,Hate? Review!


	2. Blame it on September

Blame it on September by Allstar Weekend

* * *

I still remember her standing there. Her blonde waist long hair, blowing softly in ocean the wind. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with innocent. It was the first week of summer break. The first day of my life.

Something about the way you looked at me when we first meant. I still remember how nervous I was. With the support of my friends. I finally, after staring at you for forever, I got the nerves to talk to you.

I walked up to you like you were a goddess. My voice was jumping around when I said hello. I looked into your eyes and, decided I finally knew what it was to love someone.

I blame it on September for causing you to leave. Causing you leave from your summer home. I guess all summers and good things have to end. I'll try to more on, even though I know I can't.

I can still smell the salty ocean air, I can still feel the nice ocean water against me and I can still feel you in my arms. I can hear our friends laughs as we seek off together. I can still tasted her lips on mine.

The band: Allstar Weekend was playing in town, that was your favourite band. We went with Rachel and Richard, the other couple in the group. You and Rachel were good friends, I will never forget the first time you made her laugh. I was amazed, the only other person that could do that was Richard.

Allstar Weekend was just starting to play their ninth song. Rachel and Richard went home long ago because Rachel's ears started to hurt. You pulled me towards you. You stood on your toes and kissed me. I was shocked for a couple of seconds, however I warped my arm around you and I kissed you back. Best night of my life. Best kiss I had and will ever have.

I also remember the time we went for a walk and ended up staying up until one in the morning. One of my best memories. On this walk I fell for you more. I learned everything about you and you everything learned about me.

I will never forget you, Terra, I will never forget the time we spent together.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

**Hero by skillet also inspired by Season four, episode: The End Part 3 **

**Hi. I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy it. I have decided that there will be only ten chapters to this **

**songfic collation. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titans!**

* * *

Raven was hiding from her father, behide a big rock. She was a shamed and guilty. Even though the memory's are a blur, she still knew what she did and what she was. She looked out from behide her rock and gasped.

"Their hurting him," She said with disbelieve in her voice,"Their hurting him." She repeated again, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Before the Titans could do more damage, Trigon turned around and shot lasers from his eyes at the Titans and Slade. Trigon hit Slade first, then Beast boy, then Starfire, next Cyborg and finally, Robin.

Raven gasped and run over to Robin. She put her hands on the top part of his back just below his shoulder blades.

"Get up" She begged like a lost puppy and was nudging him. Still no response. "Robin, please" Raven begged again. "Get up" Robin and the rest of the Titans were lying life-less against the cold rough ground.

Trigon walked up to Raven and stated "Fare well dare daughter." Trigon shot the laser out of his eyes. However Raven made a shield over her and Robin. The shield was made out of pearly white energy.

"What? How?" Raven mumbled confused.

"You may have retrain some source of my power, but you are still not threat to me little girl!" Trigon exclaimed, "I am you master, you only live to serve me. How could a helpless little girl be able to defeat her all powerful Father."

Raven was now knelling on the ground. She had her head down facing the ground. As soon as he said Father, the eyes closed and she stood. Raven opened her eyes, her eyes were now a white pearly colour like her shed.

"You may have created me," Raven was contain in white energy. The white energy flashed and when it cleared Raven was standing, back in her teenage body with a white clock. She was holding a white ball of energy. Her hair grew longer. There was energy around her about a foot all the way around, the energy was at ankle hight. "But you were never my Father." She stated strongly.

As she started to grain more ground by walking forwards, the other Titans have gotten up and watched in interest.

Robin was taking interest in the way she stood her ground. Also, Unfortunately for him he was _still a teenage boy_ so he _might_ of notice; how amazing she looked in white. Robin also might of noticed that she looked great with long hair.

That isn't the point. The point is he was interest in her have the will to go on.

"Fathers are kind" Raven said strongly with a blast of a white beam, well walking forward."Fathers protect you" she blasted him again. This time Trigon was on both Knees, screening in pain. Being surround by white energetic rings.

"I was protected by the monks of azarath. I was raised by my friends. They are my family this is my home, and you are not welcome here" Raven said strong willingly. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, Beast boy on the other. Cyborg's hand on Beast boy's shoulder and Starfire's on Robin's shoulder. Raven flew up in to the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed. A white raven was blasted at Trigon to seal him in hell's walls again. **(*) **There was also a thick white beam, that traveled across the world. The beam was restoring everything back to normal.

Raven floated gracefully down. She looked like an angle.

"Raven that was-" Cyborg was cut off by Starfire,

"Unbelievable"

"No, It wasn't," Raven replied in a soft tone, she hugged Robin. "Somebody believed."

That was the moment of truth. Robin finally realized he loved Raven.

* * *

**I know, cheap ending. I'm usual okay with endings, however this one is horrible. This the most I've ever written in a one-shot.**

**(*) I have read in different fan fictions about, when Trigon was defeated, he was put in a jail type thing with Raven's mother, Arella, as guard. Honestly, that sounds far off to me. However if that's right, you can PM me or Review, to tell me. **

**until next time... **

**R&R**


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Hi, I'm back with another one shot. This one shot will be Starfire centric. This just explains what I think, Starfire thinks of herself and her life. This fan fiction was also Inspired by the quote "The girl who smiles everyday, is the same girl who crys herself to sleep every night"-unknown, I have no idea who wrote that quote, but it isn't mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Titans**

* * *

I'm not stupid. I know what other's think about me. "Stupid, little Starfire, how helpless." Just because I don't speak English like the other people of Earth do, I do have a brain, a mind and emotions. I can be hurt, and be hurtful.

Yes, as unfortunate as it is, I was stupid once. However being on this planet for five years, I have learned a lot about Earth and it's beings. I have had lots of different experiences with different emotions, such as love and heartbreak.

So you can probably somewhat understand how annoying it is to talk to people and know they underestimate you, not physically but Mentally. I also find it annoying for people to call me beautiful. When I know all they went is a one night stand or a relationship where I would just become a notch in the belt.

Don't get me wrong, I've loved before with past relationships, like with Robin and Aqualad. Robin and I lasted a year before I decide I didn't love Robin anymore and I loved him move like a brother. Aqualad and I, got together in the following year. Aqua and I broke up after two years of our relationship. Him calming that he didn't love me the way he should,meaning he only wanted friendship. I was heart broken. I guess this is how Robin felt, speaking of Robin,

when he got over me (which took almost two years) he started to go out with Raven and is deeply in love with her, he loves her more than he ever did me. They just got engaged on Raven's twenty fifth birthday, Robin is twenty seven.

They are so lucky, they have someone who understands them and someone who can love them. I'm still looking for my special someone to come along. This ropes takes us all the way back to why I'm even here.

I'm currently sitting in a cafe, waiting for something to happen. I needed to get out of the tower to give Raven and Robin '_a_ _lone time' . _The rest of the Titans are out enjoying the day, so it was only far beside, like me and the other Titans girls know, the love birds are trying for a baby.

All this thinking was hurting my head. Come to think of it, no pun indented, I'm bored. You see, there are a few things I hate. One of those things happen to be boredom.

The bell hang above the black cedar door, ring out getting my attention. The figure that came though the door was tall and lean. The male was about cyborg's height. He had peachy skin. The man also had milk chocolate eyes and hair. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and black DC shoes

Maybe, this wasn't going to be a boring day after all.

* * *

**This was kind of a Star/OC one shot, hope you guys don't mind. I also realize that I do have a lot, maybe too much of Rob/Rae in this fan fiction. I'm sorry about that but they're my favourite pairing so it's like a second sense to add them. If you haven't notice almost all the chapters so far have mention Robin's and Raven's relationship. **

**R&R **


	5. 5 different songs

_Songs: _

_Colors by Crossfade _

_Kiss you by One Direction _

_Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5_

_Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae_

_Here's to Never Growing up by Avril Lavigne _

This is in my fan fiction **Headphones**, even though there's no pairing. This also will be standing on it's own because it's a one shot that has no meaning to it. I just was bored.

* * *

It was a normal day at Titans Tower, or at least as normal as Superheroes can get. Raven was reading a book, Star was cooking, Cyborg and Beast boy we're playing video games. Robin was reading crime files and listen to the radio. The radio sang:

_I know you're feeling like your lost,_

_But you should know these colours that you're shining are,_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost,_

_that you'd drifted way to far, but you should know the colours that your shining are surely not the best colours that you shine, surely not the best colours that you shine._

"Robin?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you change the radio station?" She asked.

"Umm, sure," He replied, not sure of him self.

"Can I pick the Chanel?" She insisted.

"Yeah sure" Robin was too engrossed in the crime files to noticed what he agreed to.

Starfire stopped cooking and was turning the nob. She went though a lot of Radio stations before getting to the one she wanted. Starfire has an obsession with One Direction, there isn't spot on her bedroom wall that in't covered in One Direction posters. The speakers spook:

_So tell me girl, Every time we touch, You get this kinda rush,baby say, yeah(5),if you don't take it you just wanna take me home,yeah (5) and let me kiss you _

"This is horrible music" The greenTitan commented. He was putting the game controller down.

"How can you said about One Direction? Who do you think is better?" Starfire asked sounding offended.

"Maroon 5, Moves Like Jagger" Beast boy said in a matter-of-factory tone of voice.

"I have never heard of this 'Maroon 5,Moves Like Jagger'" Starfire huffed.

"Dude! You have never heard of Maroon 5? Or their song Moves Like jagger?!" Beast boy replied.

Starfire shook her head no.

"That's about to change!" Beast boy had a goofy smile on his face.

He raced to the Radio and put in a CD, Beast boy went to track 6. He pressed down on the play button. The radio sang:

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you all the moves like jagger, I got them moves like jagger, I got them moves like jagger, I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you,(3) I got them moves like jagger, I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger._

"This is awful music!" Cyborg Shouted. He also put the game controller down.

"Oh yeah? Who could be better than Maroon 5?" Beast boy boasted.

"Hot Chelle Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Never heard of 'em" Beast boy said.

"That's fine,I'll show you them" Cyborg said. He pulled out a CD from the huge collation on the shelve. He pressed play on the Radio. The song started.

_Going at it tonight, tonight party on the roof top,top of the world, tonight were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sigh, I don't if I'd make it, but make sure I fake it, Tonight Tonight. _

"Guys, I honestly think colors by Crossfire, is the best song" Robin stated. Finally jointing the convention.

"Nope, sorry Robin, I have a better song" Raven retorted. Closing her book.

"Really? What song?" Robin asked.

"Here's to Never Growing up by Avril Lavigne" Raven answered. They all double blinked. "You guys have never heard that song?" Raven asked. Raven graceful took out Cyborg's CD and put in her CD.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring, as we're falling love, got a bottle of whatever, but it's going us drunk,here's never growing up._

* * *

Out of these songs which is the best? You decide! Review or PM me what your favourite is. Or...You could just review about how good or bad this is. I also take suggestions if you have any.


	6. The day you left, was where mine began

Inspired by Last to know by Three Days Grace

It's been a long time... Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't listen to any song (until now) that spoke to me. I really wanted to start making more one shots about Rob/Rae, they're the main paring... And looking back, the best one shots I've done, haven't been long (around five hundred words) or haven't been the Rob/Rae shipment.

So, this one shot will be over five hundred words and will be almost perfect. Seeing that I'm human and can't _be perfect. __**Warning: some Rob/Star, Robin and batgirl and Redx/Rae at the end.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, band,Titans, or batgirl/Barbra.

* * *

He just walked away. Left with no words, no letter, not even a text message. Was that all to our relationship? Why would Richard leave? Was I just a place holder? Did he even love me? Coming home from work and finding all his clothing and items gone.

Why didn't he tell me? If there was a problem surely, we could have talked about it and gotten past it. However that wasn't the case...this isn't happening to me. I loved Richard Dearly, why would he leave me?

Deciding I couldn't be in our-_my _apartment. I threw on a black jacket and walked out to the cold streets of Gotham. Where do I go from here? My life was all about Richard and starting a family with him. It's funny how fast things can change. From having the world in my palms to falling down to it. I guess, I was too far out in space.

Richard was my first love, part of me knew I would move on, I just couldn't deal with the pain and shock. More shock than pain. He was the first to go and when he did...I was reminded, life isn't a fairy tale. Richard wasn't coming back to save his lover, no, he move on.

Walking past a flower shop, the same flower shop Richard went every year, to get flowers to put in front of his parent's graves. After we visited the grave yard, we would go get ice cream because it was his favorite. That's when we would learn the most about each other. Being in a three year relationship with Richard, made me think I knew him inside out. This bought me back to my first question. Why did he leave in the first place? Was I no longer a mystery to him? So he left to find someone more interesting?

It finally made sense. He left me for Kori. She was interesting, bubbly and cute. So unlike me. She was the first to say we were not alright, she was the first to lie when Richard's and my relationship starting going down hill. I understand, he moved on, but from me to Kori? I can see why he would go back to Barbra, they had history. I can't understand why he would go back to Kori and not Barbra.

Come to think about it, Barbra would've been a better choice. Their relationship would have, probably, been great. I would want to be there to see the wedding. if they ended up getting married.

It's been five years since Dick left. I'll be the first to say, I almost forgot about the relationship Richard and I had. It was puppy love and he was the first to see we were wasting time with a pointless relationship. I just wish he didn't break up with me the way he did. He could of lied me on on the ground gently, instead of making me crash into the hard and unforgiving ground.

I guess, Kori was more of a crush. He broke it off with her a few months after our relationship had ended. How do I know this? After the failed relationship with Dick, I went to someone who could understand my pain and that was Barbra. Her and I are really close now, almost best friends.

I also moved on with my life and got a job as lawyer. I will help defend or sue, as many cases as you give me. However you have to have a truthful reason for your demands. For me to take the case.

Moving on with my life, didn't just include my job. I have a love life thank you very much. (1) I ended up with with Jason. I, apparently, have a thing for guys with black hair. Jason and I are getting married on June,18. Being three months pregnant, finding a dress was hard. Also, having to deal with all the stress about the plans for Jason's and my special day.

Jason is _amazing._ He didn't freak out when I told him I was pregnant. We were already six months in to engagement anyways. He's totally support of, of the baby and I. My hunch, is on the baby being a boy. I don't know why but I feels like it will be. A boy would be perfect. I would love to have a baby girl too. Maybe will have more than one kid. However, were getting ahead of ourselves.

As for guests of the wedding,Tim being Jason's younger brother, is the best man. Why Tim over his older brother Richard? I would never know. Richard isn't my ex anymore, just one of them. I had a relationship with a guy named Jack, before my relationship with Jason.

Karen is my maid of honor. The brides maids being, Toni, Terra, Jennifer(Jinx[2]) and Barbra. All wearing dark blue mermaid dresses. Plan and simple. My gown is as white as snow. The dress had a heart shaped neckline. The dress fans out, touching the ground. There's lace on the bottom of the dress. The lace taking the shape of beautiful flowers. There's also a dark blue slash (that matches the braids maids dresses)that rests on my hips and tied be hide my back. I really can't wait for the wedding.

After our relationship. Dick also moved on with his life. We're good friends now, slowly but surely, rebuilding the friendship we once had. Dick now works as a doctor at the local hospital. We're planing for him to deliver the baby. Dick, as I predicted went back to Barbra. Their relationship is strong and healthy. They just got engaged.

When I now think about the events of my life. I realize, Richard plays a very important part. With put having Dick in my life, I would have never meet Jason. The day Dick left, was the day my life began.

* * *

This is longer than I thought It would be. Please kept reviewing, it makes me update faster! Thanks to anyone who has read this story. I said at the beginning this was going to be Rob/Rae centric. However this ended up being Raven centric, sorry about that.

(1) This is a AU one shot, so Jason was never killed.

[2] I don't know what Jinx's real name is, so I went with Jennifer.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Whisper's in the Dark by Skillet

Last chapter was long so this will be short, WARNING: Character deaths!

Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you funpuppy725 for the song suggestion. Next chapter will be the song you suggested.

* * *

The night sky was a black, lifeless, never ending, self consuming. The night sky was a double edged sword, beautiful and comforting, however, also harsh and cold. Come to think of it, the night sky is just like you. Untouchably perfect.

The night sky's beautiful dark self was out shined by the white twinkles of the stars. Most people forget about the comforting night sky and have a sense of awe at the stars. I honestly feel bad for those people, for not knowing what true beauty is. I feel bad for the moon's sky, forgotten, because of the silver stars it holds in the ever flowing black of it's dark carpet.

Please, don't worry, my dearest night sky, I shall _never_ forget you. How can a person? Your the only person that can hold me down to earth. You _have _to need me. So I can have a reason to live. Selfish aren't I? Using you as a rock to hold me down. However when doing this, I also bring you down.

Selfish and superhero, go hand in hand. I left you, I left the Titans for the justice league...

Biggest. Mistake. Of my Life.

So here I am looking at the night sky thinking of you. With a blade in one gloveless hand and the other resting on my knees. I push the blade unforgivingly hard into my wrist and wait for death to come. For there's no reason to live with out my little bird. I left you unprotected and payed the price, by watching you die in my arms.

I will see you soon my love...

* * *

If it wasn't clear enough, this is a Rob/Rae Drabble or one shot, call it whatever pleases you.

If you didn't get it, read here:

Raven dies in a fight,(with who? I Don't know) and Robin, now having no reason to be with the Titans, left. Instead of forgiving and moving on, Robin just can't. So, he kills himself to be with Raven again.

I don't own the song, band or Titans.

R&R


	8. Finally over you

Over You by Daughtry.

Big thanks to jbug200 for the suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, Daughtry or Over You.

* * *

I can't believe you were the one to lead me on. To pretend to return my love on the same level. However you played with my heart and then slammed the front door shut. Calming, I didn't pay enough attention to you. Even though... I did almost anything for you. Anything from keeping you from walking out the door. Out my house door in to another.

I don't understand how you could leave with out any warning. How you pack up everything and just left before I could talk you into staying.

I never saw it coming. I really shouldn't of wasted my time on you. Watching you, looking out for you, caring for you, _loving you._ Even though it's been five months, I still wake up in the morning, thinking you'll be there.

The shock and hurt haven't left me yet. I haven't met anyone who could-

I run in to something or rather someone. Too deep in though, I forgot I was even walking. I offered my hand to the woman. She was short, probably 5'6 or 7. She had ash color hair with the tips died white.

She takes my hand and I help her up. I stare at her face, she was _gorgeous. _She has dark purple eyes that hide be hide black office glasses. A cute nose, full lips and her cheeks are a rosy color. Her skin is deathly pale color, making her cheeks stand out more. She has side bangs. She also has nice curves.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going- wait, Richard?" The woman asked.

"Um, Do I know you?" Trying not to rude but failing badly.

"It's me," She smiles, I shoot her a questioning look, "Rachel." She was still smiling. The smile lit up her whole face.

Hold on, Rachel, as in Rachel my ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend. "Rachel?" I asked. "It's really you." Now I was the one smiling.

"Hey, I'm on my break and I haven't seen you in forever. Wanna get lunch?" Rachel asked.

"You want me to go to lunch... With you?" I questioned. I mean when we broke up, it was ugly. I didn't think she would be friendly to me.

"Yeah." She said, "I haven't seen you since high school."

"Al-alright" I answered.

"How about pizza?" She asked.

"Sounds great." I responded. Her eyes now glowed with happiness.

(*********time skip*******)

After eating pizza, we exchanged numbers, we went our different ways. Rachel was now a children's doctor and was living with her friend, Terra, that she met in the last year of high school.

I just realized that I haven't thought about Star the whole time I was with Rachel.

Maybe, I'll give Rachel a call later.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! Either this chapter was never posted or somehow it was removed. I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry! **

**Song: Story of us by Taylor Swift. Suggested by funpuppy725. **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, suggested songs or read this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

I still remember when we meet, how the sparks few when I kissed you. People would talk about us like we were a new move or book. Just like a movie or a book there was people who like us together and people who didn't. I still remember when that girl at my birthday party called me fat and ugly. I remember how you told me that what she said wasn't true as we fall asleep in each others arms.

I used to know where I stood. Right next to you. However it seems I been replaced. I am I now just the ex girlfriend or am I still you're best friend? Because lately you've been avoiding me. I don't know what I did wrong. He was the one who called it off.

Honestly, I think the problem was miss commutation. It not like I didn't think it was coming. Just I never thought it would be with out trying to fix our problem. I'm trying to become at least friends again but you put up too many walls for me to get through. Again with the miss commutation.

So I'm standing alone at your birthday party and it's crowed. I can't talk to you because of that bitch I used to call best friend is all over you. I refuse to believe you're following her around. It driving me crazy, that you seem to notice her more than me. It killing me not talking to you.

This party is so you. The red and yellow balloons. The white table cloths that rest on every circular table. I just wished I planned it with you, like I used too.

You know, our movie looks like a chick flick now. (Not one with a happy ending).

I'm trying not to look at anyone in the eye. I know what their thinking. Why is his ex here? So I'm trying to look busy by picking at my cloths and you're not even wanting to come over to talk to me. I thought you would ran to me and beg for forgiveness. But, life is not a fairytale. You held your ground, like you should've with me behind you.

Was this all there is for us? For me? Have we lost our friendship to a failed relationship? I hope not. I would tell you I miss you. I have no idea how to say it.

This is now looking like we're competing, who can be the careless. I liked it better when you were on my side. Your in control of the game. I would let you win if you said you wanting to love, not fight.

"Attention everyone" Victor yelled, "Dick has something to say." Dick got up from the chair from beside Victor. There were only _four_ chairs at the table. One for Victor, one for Dick, one for Rachel and one for Garfield.

"I know most of you saw this coming," Dick states, as he looks at Rachel. She smiles at him. "But, _we_ decided to make it official... Rachel and I are dating."

With those words my whole world fall apart.

R&R


End file.
